The Tale of Dagon the Dark
by Riptide-rider
Summary: This is not your average tale of a man saving the world. This is not your average tale of a hero falling in love with a damsel in distress either. This is the tale of a man who's feared across the lands, a man who parents tell their children about in order to prevent them from misbehaving. Dagon the Dark. This is his story, one where he attempts to find is humanity and morals.


"By Shor's Blood, he's still breathing. Amena quickly, grab one of my potions from my bag." It was to these words that Dagon slowly awoke, a throbbing pain in his head as his eyes slowly opened. He was on his back, looking into the old, slightly wrinkled face of a Nord man with graying blond hair and deep sapphire eyes that showed he had experienced a lot in the years he had been alive. "Easy there, you have a few nasty injuries, wouldn't want you making things any worse.." The middle aged stranger stated, a deep grunt escaping Dagon's lips as he attempted to sit up. A sharp pain like lightning coursed up and down his body, teeth gritting in response as he forced down the cry of pain that almost escaped. Looking down, his eyes narrowed at the large gashes that covered his left side, the result of an animal attack. His dark colored shirt was in ruins, feebly clinging to his dark skinned torso which held multiple scars upon closer inspection. However he couldn't recall what had happened to him, only drawing a frustrating blank.

Dagon was broken out of his thoughts by the sounds of someone rushing over to them, a younger Nord woman with long blond hair tied into a ponytail. Her soft hues showed concern and wariness of Dagon who didn't pay her any much mind, looking at her only for a few seconds before noticing the small glass bottle of light red liquid which she held. Mumbling something in his hoarse, rough voice, Dagon took the potion from her small hands and downed it in a single gulp. The healing liquid effect's were instantly felt, a sigh of relief coming from the large man as he already began feeling the potion working its magic. "Good thing I had that spare potion with me. Not exactly a full healing job but it'll hold you until we can get some better medical attention." The elderly Nord said. "My name is Honas Sorsmith, this is my daughter Amena."

Pulling the empty bottle from his lips, Dagon idly held his side as he looked up at Honas. "Dagon..just Dagon.." He stated gruffly as he stood up slowly, taking this chance to figure out where in Oblivion he was. Around them was a small village of sorts, a few people here and there going about their business but that was it. "Well Dagon, we don''t get many Redguards in Ivarstead. But come inside so you can get patched up, you can tell us your story later." Honas said, putting Dagon's arm over his shoulder to help him to a small wooden house. Dagon didn't protest against this, instead trying to recall what his back story even was. The only thing he could remember was his name, and he wasn't even sure if that was his name because he couldn't think of any last name.

Amena moved ahead of them to get the door, her father helping the large Redguard through the wooden frame and into a kitchen/dining room. "There you are, easy now." Honas chided as he helped Dagon into a wooden chair, the younger man shifting to get as comfortable as he could. The food on the table in front of him had been pushed to the edge to make room for a ebony sword covered in dried blood, black jeweled necklace, and imperial bow besides a quiver of steel arrows. "My things?" Dagon asked but it was more of a statement as he reached to grab the sword, glancing it over idly before resting it back onto the table. Honas nodded in response, receiving a towel and bottle of alcohol from his daughter. "They were right by you, found you in the woods when I was coming back from chopping firewood. Thought you dead at first because you were bleeding so much but then I heard you talking in your sleep.." The blond man explained as he began wetting the towel, Dagon glancing at him before looking down at the slashes on his body. Silently he reached out to take the damp towel, no emotion visible on his hard features as he then pressed it against his wounds. A growl of pan escaped through clenched teeth, the almost inhuman sound making Honas's eyes widened however he remained silent. "Quit the tough one you are. I've seen wound less than that take men lives.." He stated softly, sitting down in the chair across from Dagon. The other man merely grunted in response, taping the wound slightly before pulling the towel away quickly. "So tell me..why'd you help me? I could have been dangerous, as soon as you healed me I could have killed you and your daughter." Dagon suddenly stated out of nowhere, eyes narrowing on Honas who didn't flinch from his hard gaze. "W-Well, I guess there's no point in beating around the bush is there?" He asked rhetorically before continuing. "A small camp of bandits popped up not that far from the village and they've been kidnapping villagers. Rift guards rarely even come out here to help, it's already bad enough most of the villagers have left for Riften. And my w-wife.." Dagon watched as Honas bit his bottom lip, a rather sorrowful expression coming onto his face as he gripped the edges of the table. It was obvious to Dagon that the Nord's wife had been either killed or taken, most likely both. Oddly enough he didn't feel a strong sense of sadness for the family, a bit of pity but that was it. For what Honas had did for him, the least he could have done was offer his aid. He wasn't exactly the most caring of men but he did have a _minor_ sense of honor. Finally, after several seconds of silence the Redguard spoke up. "I need some bandages to patch myself up..do you have a bathroom I could use?" He questioned causing Honas to look back up at him. "Aye, Amena show him to the bathroom." The man ordered. His daughter nodded, motioning for Dagon to follow him as she turned down a hall of the house. Slowly standing, Dagon gathered his bearings, the pain in his side being reduced to a dull burning sensation as he followed after the young woman. "Bathroom is right this way, our house isn't that big so everything is easy to find.." Amena said lightly, glancing over her shoulder to look at him before turning forwards again.

Dagon entered the medium sized bathroom with Amena, glancing around idly before looking down at the roll of bandages she held out to him. "We don't use these much, but I'm sure they'll work for you.." She noted with a polite smile, yet the nervousness was audible in her tone. The nervousness because this man was a complete stranger who had most likely taken lives before. "Thanks.." Dagon grumbled, not sparing her another glance as he tore the remains of his shirt from his muscular chest. The young Nord woman merely nodded, quickly making herself scarce and leaving him to tend to his wounds. The large Redguard furrowed his brows, slowly wrapping the bandages around his torso careful. Since the bathroom wasn't that far away from the main room and the door was open, he was able to hear what happened next clearly.

"Be on the lookout, a wanted criminal has been spotted in the hold earlier this day. They call him Dagon the Dark, a large Redguard man with dreadlocks. Report to the nearest guard if you see him." A firm, authoritative male commanded from the main room. Dagon froze, thinking for a brief moment before hurrying to finish apply his bandages. In his rushing, he accidentally knocked over a vase of flowers, the glass breaking against the floor loudly causing him to curse under his breath. "Oh by the Divines.." He grumbled under his breath, readying himself as he heard footsteps approaching.


End file.
